When Home Is Cold
by Reptileboy
Summary: Wolf and Virginia return to New York in the the present day and find it to be a different place than they remember.


When Home Is Cold  
  
Darkness enveloped Virginia. She felt no motion yet she knew she was moving. This   
was how passage through the mirror felt. Coldness that seemed to wrap itself around   
her and worm its way into her bones. A terrifyingly comfortable feeling that was   
indescribable to those who had not experienced this most unique sensation. Thankfully   
this coldness was never felt for long. Travel through the mirror was near instantaneous   
and though she half expected to come out the other end as a block of ice, Virginia   
knew otherwise. She began to wonder when travel such as this became so humdrum.   
In her mind she tried to think of the moment when all this became normal. And now   
that she had become accustomed to life in the realm of the Nine Kingdoms she   
questioned how she would feel anywhere else.  
  
This particular journey through the mirror that joined the world of the nine kingdoms   
and her birthplace of New York was her first in many months. Virginia was so busy in   
the Nine Kingdoms that it was only through her fathers insistence that her   
homesickness was driving him mad and thus a danger to everyone's health. Virginia   
could not argue with his diagnosis and agreed wholeheartedly with his prescription.   
While the lands of the Nine Kingdoms were an amazingly beautiful adventure, Virginia   
longed for the safety and familiarity of home.  
  
Now, as she crossed the threshold of the mirror and re-materialised into the familiar   
surroundings of New York's famous Central Park she felt relief. While the air was   
filled with sour fumes and the sound of traffic screamed at her, she realised then that   
she was home. She looked up into the sky and saw the sky splashed with brilliant blue.   
She smiled then rubbed her hand across her belly. Welcome to New York, Virginia   
thought to her unborn child. While the child was conceived in the magical world of the   
nine kingdoms, Virginia liked to think that this was its real home. Wolf would probably   
disagree. In his mind New York was a new and strange place with dangers he knew   
nothing about. How could Wolf attempt to protect his new family from dangers he   
could not anticipate. But that kind of danger that Wolf feared most did not haunt   
Virginia. It was a factor that she could never change and never wished to.  
  
Virginia knew herself that explaining the child's wolf heritage would prove difficult in   
a world of scepticism. Her child was a freak in the eyes of her fellow country men. A   
possible object of hatred and fear, it weighed heavily on Virginia's heart that her   
unborn child faced such a difficult life. It pained her deeply that she was unable to   
look into her child's eyes and tell it that she could promise a normal life. She hoped   
that the happiness she most sought for her family would come even through adversity.   
Though she was not alone in this future, Wolf could never understand her most   
deepest fears.  
  
Virginia turned around to the shimmering light that was the entrance back to Wendell's   
Fourth Kingdom. Wolf still had not appeared and she glared back through the light   
knowing full well that Wolf could see. She wondered what smart comment he was   
making to her father and whether Tony would share that feeling. Her scorning glare   
would have to be enough to deter either of them from making any joke at her expense.  
  
As if on Virginia's scornful cue, Wolf materialised through the mirror looking slightly   
dazed. He moved quickly towards her as she gave a quick wave goodbye to her father.   
Then with a very dim crackling sound, the gateway closed. Virginia looked at Wolf   
with a raised eyebrow, "So what was the delay?"   
"Oh, nothing important. Your father just giving me some quick advice." Wolf   
answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"What kind of advice?" Virginia enquired.  
"Just don't get ourselves arrested. Nothing I did not already tell myself." Wolf replied   
as they began walking out from under the bushes.  
"He's just afraid of coming back himself," Virginia remarked. "My father is a wanted   
criminal after all."   
"Yeah, I wouldn't want your father to go prison." Wolf jested and received a swift jab   
to his ribs by Virginia's elbow. Both lovers allowed themselves a brief chuckle before   
they joined the throng of people that strolled along the path. It was near lunchtime and   
the thousands of workers and students who lived in the vicinity rushed around as the   
minutes of their tiny lunch breaks ticked by.   
"Where to first?" Wolf asked.  
"I don't know. I didn't really have a plan." Virginia answered.  
"How about we get something to eat. New York food has its charms." Wolf said   
gingerly.  
"You really are a walking cliché," cried Virginia. "And you certainly know how to take   
advantage of a pregnant woman."  
"How about chicken?" Wolf posed.  
"Chicken sounds good and I know just the place," Virginia said. "I just hope that my   
bank account is still open. Otherwise this trip will be short."  
"Why anyone would decide to give someone else their money is beyond me," Wolf   
wondered.   
"Well we can't all carry around our money around with us," Virginia explained. "God   
knows how stupid that would be in New York. We would be walking targets for any   
half-witted mugger."  
"I would like to see someone try to rob you with me around." Claimed Wolf with an   
intense pride in his voice. His highly protective nature was something he would   
occasionally boast about. Mostly this was to assure Virginia that she was in safe hands.  
"My hero," sighed Virginia. "What would I do without you." Wolf declined to respond   
to Virginia's comment.  
  
The two lovers walked slowly through the streaming crowds that darted around the   
park. Central Park was indeed a beautiful place, but in comparison to the landscapes of   
the 4th Kingdom, it was positively bland. To Virginia, this was home. This was the   
place where she grew up. Central Park was where she came from when she was a   
young child, simply to get some peace. While millions of children felt the agony of a   
parents divorce, Virginia never had the chance to visit both parents like others. Her   
parents separation was sudden and the wounds it opened refused to heal for a long   
time. Virginia could remember how her father would fret and worry when she   
disappeared on her trips to the park. Virginia had heard of the dangers that lurked in   
the lush bushes of Central Park, never believing it would happen to her. To her luck,   
Virginia never had any trouble in the park, it was if she was immune to the darkness   
that infected the park. During the light of the day crowds would gather and she would   
mingle. Often she would stop to watch the performers who did magic tricks or sang   
songs in the hope that one day the would be famous. It was magical to a child's mind.   
Then when Virginia grew up she lost that wonderment. The park lost its charms and   
was merely an obstacle to be overcome on her trips to work.  
  
She loved New York. It was her home and she felt safe her. Even when the Trolls   
came and turned her world upside down she still felt that somehow things would work   
out. while the rent was grossly high and completely unaffordable on the salary of a   
waitress. Somehow she always thought that she would live her entire life in New York.   
Now it was a different place to her. She knew she could no longer live in this place   
after experiencing life in the 9 Kingdoms. Tony was going to stay there and she could   
not bare to be away from him. What would she do if they were on opposite sides of the   
mirror and something went wrong. Would they ever be able to see each other again!   
Virginia did not want to take that chance and this trip to New York could likely be her   
last for a long time. She dreaded to think that it might be her last.  
  
Wolf looked at the towering buildings with mistrust. Mountains looked stable, these   
however did not. They were massive structures that overwhelmed him and made him   
feel trapped. He desperately wanted to howl his lungs out in defiance. When he arrived   
through the mirror for the first time, these buildings were lit up like a million candles.   
It was extremely strange but Wolf was far from afraid of this strange new land. At first   
he was assaulted with thousands of weird and delicious smells swimming around his   
head. Now that he had the chance to come back with Virginia he felt more at ease.   
While they spent a few days here after their adventure concluded they returned because   
both felt out of place. Wolf did not like New York and tolerated it only for the sake of   
his beloved Virginia.  
  
"It seems quieter," noted Virginia as she breathed heavily. "It feels different   
somehow."  
"Nope, looks the same to me. Not that I would know" Wolf added.  
"Hmm, maybe I have been gone for so long that I can't remember it as well as I used   
to." Virginia mused.   
"Perhaps it is the beautiful weather!" Wolf wondered.   
"It is odd to have such a sunny day, particularly in November." Answered Virginia in   
puzzlement.  
"I never question the good things in life. It makes me seem ungrateful." Wolf said.   
  
They came around a grouping of trees and walked into a crowd of people gathering in   
front of a small stage. Around the stage were hundreds of pictures of people. It   
surprised Virginia but she shrugged it off as being a rally for some charity organisation.   
Dotted around the group were clusters of people crying. Virginia immediately felt out   
of place whereas Wolf was perplexed. He had never seen anything so strange but could   
understand the emotion of loss. He had watched his parents die at the hands of   
humans, of people he shared blood with. That day he had felt that half of him was   
responsible for his parents deaths and he felt dirty. It was perhaps the shared   
experience of loss that meant Virginia and Wolf had an understanding, they had a   
mutual pain. Love has a way of being the greatest healer of all.  
  
Wolf and Virginia walked around the outskirts of the crowd, the smell of burning   
candles drifted through the air and was a surprise in the usually smog filled park. A   
man was collecting money in a large bucket that already looked filled. When Virginia   
declined to donate, the man gave her a scowl that made Virginia feel more guilty than   
she deserved. Wolf returned the mans scowl with a fearsome growl that was low   
enough to only be heard from him. The man just turned and went on his way. Wolf   
kissed Virginia on her forehead in an effort to comfort her as she looked clearly   
distraut.   
  
"Lets get out of here," Virginia stated before the couple moved quickly away from the   
group.  
  
Finally they emerged from the park and Virginia led Wolf to the nearest bank. Inside   
Wolf watched as people queued for ages just to get their own money out. it seemed   
completely bizarre to Wolf but Virginia assured him that it was perfectly normal.   
Thankfully Virginia was able to get the balance of her account out and they were soon   
on their way to get lunch. Virginia had planned to get her money out on the same route   
to the restaurant. It was a quaint little place with table outside that had a beautiful view   
of the park. Virginia allowed herself to think of how that park held the gateway to a   
fairytale land, and she took pleasure from the fact that it was her and Wolf's secret. It   
seemed almost poetic that the gateway was situated in perhaps New York's most   
beautiful area. It was nice to feel normal once more. Virginia had longed for sitting at a   
sidewalk café simply to enjoy the ambience and to sip on a hot coffee. While they   
waited for their main course Virginia drank a dozen varieties of coffee. She wondered   
how long it would be before she tasted this simple pleasure again.   
  
The two sat contentedly, Wolf feeling even relaxed. Virginia thought for the briefest of   
moments that raising her family in New York might be worth all the problems. Then   
she realised that her child would need the openness that the 4th Kingdom afforded. She   
could see the look in Wolf's eyes that showed he was feeling confined. Wolf would tell   
her he was fine, but she knew better. Adjusting to life in the 4th Kingdom was easier for   
her than it was for Wolf to adjust to life in New York.   
  
"Sometimes it feels like the buildings are growing larger and larger every time I see   
them.," Virginia admitted. "It was probably the reason I spent so much time in Central   
Park. I just tired at looking at concrete and metal waiting to see if the sun would ever   
shine on me again."  
"I can never understand why anyone would confine themselves like this." Wolf added.   
"To place yourself in such a barren place seems unnatural."  
"For me, it has always been like this. It was like this for generations of New Yorkers   
and I doubt it will ever change." She responded. "These skyscrapers will stand forever   
like mountains."  
"I like mountains," He cried, "I don't like these skyscrapers."  
"I wouldn't have guessed." Virginia smirked. "I understand that you would rather   
frolic in a field than be here."  
"I would rather be with you no matter where you are," Wolf said sweetly.  
"You really know how to make a girl feel wanted." Virginia returned with a similarly   
affectionate smile. Though in comparison her smile could not help but be that much   
more sweeter. Had that comment come from anyone else but Wolf it might have been   
wrongly perceived as cheesy. Wolf's innocent nature made his comments completely   
real and honest.  
  
"It's a pity that Tony did not choose to come with us and I had hoped Wendell would   
have liked to have seen this world through his own eyes." Wolf said.  
"I would have liked to have shown Wendell New York. I'm sure he would have found   
it a humbling experience." Virginia replied.  
"He probably might have tried to over run the city and claim it for himself in the name   
of the 4th Kingdom." Wolf joked with a voice that mocked Wendell's lordly tone.   
Virginia laughed out loud and the stares from the other customers around them soon   
silenced them though they gave the occasional giggle.  
"While many might claim that the lands of the Fourth Kingdom are more beautiful in   
comparison to New York. New York has a spirit that can only be found here."   
Virginia mused.  
"For all it's gloominess, this place does have some indescribable charm to it," Wolf   
confessed. "I don't like having so many people around at any given time."  
"I agree," replied Virginia. "You can get lost in the crowds here. Become completely   
anonymous if you pleased. It can be both frightful and useful."  
  
It was around this time that their food arrived and Wolf was soon stuffing his mouth   
with enough meat to make communication almost impossible. Virginia lightly tucked   
into a small chicken dish with a side salad that looked paltry in comparison to Wolf's   
veritable feast. Wolf's typical meal was usually ten percent vegetables and ninety   
percent meat. This ninety percent could consist of a variety of meats ranging from   
poultry to red meat. Virginia had tired of the humorous nature of Wolf's eating habits   
long ago.   
  
"So where to next?" Wolf asked when he had finished his meal and was downing a   
glass of mineral water which he deemed inferior to water in the 4th Kingdom which   
was surprisingly accurate.  
"I thought that maybe a trip to do some shopping then a quick walk over the Brooklyn   
Bridge then head back home." Virginia answered. Wolf gave a raised eye when he   
heard the word 'home' particularly since Virginia always seemed at odds to living in   
the 4th Kingdom.  
"Whatever you want to do I will be happy to follow," Wolf responded, "Can we go to   
a bookstore! I could do with something interesting to read."  
"Once you don't go wasting money on more useless self-help books." Virginia stated   
firmly.  
"Useless!" Wolf said with shock. "Those self-help books helped me to become the well   
adjusted individual I am today."   
"And do you need more books to maintain your sanity?" questioned Virginia.  
"Well no, not really," Wolf answered. "But then I have you to maintain my sanity."   
Smirked Wolf. Virginia just ignored Wolf's last comment and finished the last of her   
Chicken meal.  
  
After a few more coffees and a bacon sandwich to go for Wolf, the couple headed on   
their way. Virginia had roughly a hundred and fifty dollars to spend and since she   
would most likely not be in New York for awhile, she wanted to buy something   
special. Virginia wanted to get something for her father, something that would show   
him just how special he was. She also wanted to get something special for their unborn   
child. She had no doubt that her child would day see the wonders of New York and   
possibly the rest of its mothers world, until then she wanted to get a gift that would   
show her love for New York.   
  
It struck Virginia hard when she realised that her child was real and that she had   
another persons future to look after. When Virginia first saw her belly bulge, she was   
surprised to feel elated. For years before she had felt that she would never find the   
perfect man or that she would ever have a child. Then her world turned upside down   
and Virginia assumed she would never find happiness again. She knew now that she   
could make her own happiness. Being with Wolf made her happy because she knew   
the love she felt for him was being returned. The time since their adventure had helped   
her to see the real Wolf. She saw his inner self and Virginia found that he was capable   
of great love. They had time to mature together and to rebuild their lives after their   
great adventure.  
  
This was why she was here. To say goodbye to her old home so she could fully   
embrace their future. Wolf had come to the birthplace of his lover so she would not   
feel alone. He did not like New York, this place was unknown to it. Back in the Nine   
Kingdoms he understood everything. He knew how things worked, the dangers of   
living there. Here in New York everything was mysterious and dangerous. His senses   
were confused by the myriad of noise and smells that screamed at him. New York was   
a strange place that scared him a little. He was glad that Virginia had decided to bring   
up their child in the safety of the 4th Kingdom. He was now a father as well as a future   
husband. He had to think now not only for the safety of himself but also for his family.  
It felt strange to be part of a family again. For years he was a loner, wandering around   
the kingdoms aimlessly. He hid from humans as much as he could. It seemed poetic   
that he would fall in love with a human. Then of course Virginia was no ordinary   
human.  
  
So as they walked along the busy streets of New York, the couple dreamed of a future   
together. For two people who seemed to have stalled in life, looking forward to a   
future was almost a novelty. Virginia noted how alien the streets felt. Things seemed   
different and almost menacing. New York was usually vibrant and alive to her. She   
knew she was young but she felt older than others her age. Then again most people her   
age were not expecting a child or lived in a fairytale world. It was hard to imagine ever   
living with Wolf in New York and also to bring up a child here. They had discussed the   
stigma attached to being a wolf. Together they had realised what dangers might   
present themselves if the child tried to live a normal life in New York.  
  
  
Around them the people moved as they had always done, rushing from place to place,   
dominated by the limits of time. This was New York, the place where everything   
required hard work and where anything was possible. Virginia was surprised at how   
different the city looked from when last she looked upon it. It was not its physical   
appearance but more the way she perceived. Everything seemed to familiar yet alien to   
her. Places she had known now held little interest. Slowly she came to realise that she   
had not only fallen in love with Wolf, but with all the lands of the Nine Kingdoms. It   
was a moment of pure clarity that spawned from it a sense of belonging. Her future   
was in her hands and she felt that she could mould it into something spectacular.   
  
In the sky above the towering city grew clouds of grey. With them came a cold and   
saddened rain that descended on New York like a veil. At first all the people of the city   
felt only the patter of tiny raindrops on their faces yet it was warning enough for them.   
Virginia wore no coat to shield her nor had she an umbrella to shelter her. Wolf had a   
small and very light coat that would soon be completely soaked and effectively become   
useless. Quickly and almost instinctively they dived beneath the cover of a shop front.   
Then the rain came thundering down, washing the streets and scattering crowds. It   
seemed so magical in their eyes, to watch a city one moment and then to see it   
transform into something almost completely different.  
  
Peering in the display window of the shop that was so graciously shelter they spotted   
the elegant display of books and magazines. What better place to wait until the rains   
had passed but in a bookstore. Virginia beckoned Wolf to go in and soon they were   
immersed in the attraction of books. Lined along shelves in perfect order were rows   
and rows of pristine books. Each amazing stories of lives and places that she would   
never experience. It was fortunate that they had taken refuge in a bookstore as Virginia   
had very much wanted to buy her child a testimonial of its mother land. It came to her   
that an encyclopaedia was the perfect gift. It was something that could explain all the   
questions she could never possibly answer. That deeply saddened her, knowing that   
she knew so little yet was so highly expected to know it all.  
  
As a child she saw her father as the greatest man in the world. He was strong and   
smart. His inventions brought wonder and joy to her life and he would always seem to   
have the right answer. He always had a smile for her even when he lost his company   
and was forced to become a lackey in the service of an uncaring man. When her   
mother left he was a shell of the great man she once knew. He no longer had that smile   
that meant everything would be fine. Then their roles reversed and she was the one   
who had to look after him. And so it was for so much of her life that she felt trapped   
by it. Her own life had hit a dead end and she felt she had no future. Then her wild   
adventure happened, and for the first time she felt she had a future. Her father regained   
that smile and suddenly she felt that the future was bright. But smiles could not dispel   
all the doubts.  
  
"Where to?" Wolf asked in a hushed tone as the dry and stuff atmosphere of the   
bookstore enveloped them.  
"I want to get an encyclopaedia," She answered. "Maybe we should ask someone who   
works here."  
"I think that's a help desk over there," Wolf said pointing to the far end of the store.   
He quickly sped off in that direction leaving Virginia behind. Wolf was right and it was   
indeed a help desk. He was already eagerly there when Virginia finally caught up with   
him.  
"What took you so long?" Wolf insensitively asked Virginia.  
"This!" Virginia cried, indicating to her bulging belly.  
"Oh," Wolf muttered, "Sorry."  
"Don't be," She said, "Just slow down in future."  
"I will," Wolf smiled.  
  
Virginia approached the help desk and patiently waited for the young woman behind it   
to finish her phone call. After a minute, the young blonde haired girl put down the   
phone and stood up.  
"Virginia!" She cried.  
"Alice!" Virginia replied.  
"Oh my God," She shrieked, "You're as big as a house." Virginia stepped back to   
allow the young girl to fully see her.  
"I know," Virginia said, "It feels as heavy as a house sometimes."  
"That's wonderful," Alice remarked, "So who's the father? Anyone I know?"  
"Oh you don't no him. He's not exactly from around here," She turned to Wolf and   
grabbed him by the arm. "This is Wolf, my fiancée."  
"He's quite a catch," Alice remarked as she bent over the desk and whispered into   
Virginia's ear.  
"Quite," Virginia said.  
"So show us the ring," Alice asked.  
  
Virginia proudly raised her hand, completely forgetting where it came from and what it   
does.   
  
"That's unusual," Alice remarked as she stared at the ring.  
"It's called a singing ring," Wolf chirped in. "Quite rare and expensive I might add."  
"I would say so." Replied Alice as she stood stunned. Almost on cue, fully realising it   
was on display did the Singing Ring do just what is does best, sing. As it sang Virginia   
began to blush realising just how bizarre the spectacle of a singing ring was.  
"It's beautiful," Alice said as she covered her mouth as it broke into a smile. "It's just   
like you, Virginia. All bubbly."  
"Thanks, most people I meet who see it think that it is cheesy." Virginia said.  
"Well I think that it is charming." Alice said, "Anyway, I haven't seen you since well   
before the attacks."  
"The attacks!" Virginia said puzzled.  
"You know, the World Trade Centre attacks!" Alice replied surprised.  
"What attacks!" Virginia asked again.  
"You honestly don't know." Alice realised.  
"No." Virginia boomed.  
"Give me a moment." Alice said as she disappeared over to another worker and began   
whispering to her. The worker looked at Alice stunned then glanced over at Virginia.   
After a moment she nodded and gave Alice a faint smile. By now Virginia was feeling   
anxious, almost afraid of what she might hear. Wolf wrapped his arms around her and   
pulled her tight against himself. She felt him kiss the back of her head and she rubbed   
his wrist in recognition. Alice returned to the desk and pulled up her coat and bag from   
underneath the desk.  
  
"Let's get a coffee," Alice said, "And then I will tell you."  
Alice led them to the upper floor of the store where there was a café. She led them to a   
secluded corner of the café, all done in complete silence. She beckoned them to sit   
while she went of to get them coffee. Virginia's mind was racing. What was going on!  
  
"What's going on?" Wolf asked her.  
"I don't know," Virginia answered. " But she said something about an attack on The   
World Trade Centre."  
"What's that?" Wolf inquired.  
"Do you remember the two large buildings I told you about, the ones that are the   
tallest all New York!" Virginia explained, conjuring up a mental picture of the two   
majestic buildings. Her memories of numerous visits, of the view she saw from its   
observation deck and how they seemed so magical to her.  
"They were attacked!" asked Wolf. "By whom?"  
"I don't know, Wolf, I don't know." Virginia asked shaking her head.  
  
Alice returned with three steaming hot coffees placing them each in front of them. She   
sat down then pulled her chair in tight.  
"My supervisor told me to take as much time as I needed, but I'd say that's the least of   
your concern." Alice said in a low and hushed voice, her eyes looking directly at   
Virginia's.  
"Tell me what has happened?" Virginia cried. Alice composed herself then began.  
"On September 11th, two passenger aircraft were hijacked by terrorist and flown into   
the two towers. Another aircraft was hijacked and flown into the Pentagon and a   
fourth crashed in a field in Pennsylvania."   
  
Tears welled up in Virginia and she felt her body begin to tremble. A terrible numbness   
coarsed through her and her mind went blank. She tried to comprehend those awful   
events and found herself unable to do. The words, those events could not be possible.   
It was a sick lie that Alice felt was twisted piece of humour. Looking into Alice's eyes,   
Virginia saw clearly those same emotions. She could see the sadness and the tears,   
deep scars etched in the soul.   
  
Then Alice continued in a slow and steady voice that ever so slightly trembled as she   
told of the deaths, the destruction and the fear.  
  
Wolf looked at them with bewilderment. He too had seen those magnificent buildings   
of stone. Virginia had shown him New York from the vantage of its gallery. They   
seemed so magical to him, majestical and wonderful. It was strange to look up at   
something so big that it was even stranger to think that a small group had been able to   
destroy. Wolf had seen death, horrible and terrible deaths. He had seen the bodies of   
men side by side with their children and wives. The scale of death he had just heard   
was gut wrenching. So many innocent people, gone in a moment for nothing more than   
the hatred of so few.  
  
Then his thought turned back to the lands where he was born. To recent events that   
still shook him to the core .He had seen such sickening death that it made him question   
how evil he could be as a wolf. In the small and picturesque village of Beantown, Wolf   
had witnessed the handiwork of the merciless trolls. He went here along with Wendell   
and Tony to see the destruction first hand. It was there, along with Wendell and Tony,   
that he buried the dead. Each grave stone an exact copy of the next. A graveyard that   
looked more like a crop of tombstones than a place of rest. The sour taste of that time   
flowed to the surface. Deep in his heart he had vowed revenge and he could see that   
same lust in the eyes of Wendell. He knew even now that Wendell was preparing for   
that very thing. His army was in training. The rulers of the other kingdoms too felt the   
lust and desire to teach the trolls a lesson. And he had pledged in silence that day that   
he would be there at the fall of the Troll Kingdom.   
  
In the meantime, Wolf had life on his mind. He was expecting the birth of his first child   
soon and that took precedence. It was bittersweet to see such life being promised and   
yet see the loss of so much. Secretly he wanted to live in Beantown. He wanted to   
rebuild the decimated village and in an act of defiance against the trolls. Yet he had   
fears. He had never before had to act on behalf of another life, to have to protect   
someone else whom you loved more than life itself. In Beantown he could not assure   
the safety of his family, he would sleep restlessly in the arms of his love.   
  
Wolf looked at Virginia and tried to absorb some of her pain. She squeezed his hand   
hard as if she too was trying to relieve some of the pain. Wolf wiped away the tears yet   
they still came and he felt completely helpless. Virginia was in distress and there   
seemed nothing he could do to ease her pain. He hoped that by just being there that he   
would somehow make the pain less. In his heart he pained also, not for the countless   
innocents that had perished but at how an unseen enemy could hurt his own Virginia   
and nothing he could do would defeat it.   
  
Alice explained in detail, she herself clearly bearing the emotional scars as the   
recollection of that day made her eyes water and her voice tremble. She had moved in   
closer to Virginia and had wrapped her arm around her. For a brief moment her and   
Wolf's eyes met and they shared the grief of seeing Virginia weep. Alice told of how   
the two great towers came crashing down like a house of cards in the wind. She spoke   
of those who came to help and had perished as hell rained down on them. Time passed   
yet it was only the discovery of their coffees being ice cold that awakened them to this   
fact. Alice finished her recollection and there was a silence that drifted in and remained   
for sometime.  
  
"I wish that you were telling me a sick joke but you are not so heartless." Virginia   
muttered.  
"I wish that it was a joke but it is more a nightmare than a dream." Said Alice.  
"Did you have anyone in the attacks?" Virginia asked carefully.  
"Thankfully no, although I know of many who lost friends and family." Alice replied   
with a heavy voice.  
  
Wolf made an unexpected remark that seemed to conclude that part of their   
conversation.  
"I hope that we will not see such terrible loss again but I look to the future now," Wolf   
said as he rubbed Virginias belly. Virginia gave a small smile as the tears stopped and   
their paths down her face dried out.  
"I can't believe that you are having a child, Virginia!" Alice cried, "And you are   
getting married."  
"I know, it seems so crazy at my age but it feels so right." Virginia responded. "I'm   
very lucky."  
"He's quite a catch if I do say so myself." Alice remarked glancing at Wolf. He blushed   
with embarrassment while Virginia beamed with pride.  
"I like to think to so," Virginia replied.  
"Will you be in New York long?" Alice asked as the conversation took on a lighter   
tone.  
"Not long, I'm going back home soon." Virginia answered. It seemed so odd to say   
that the nine kingdoms were home even though Alice did not know she was implying   
that. Wolf however felt happy. He had hoped that she felt this and here she had   
verbally told her friend that the 4th kingdom was her home. It delighted him to no end   
and he could not help but smile openly.  
"You must come visit us often, these past few month makes us realise just how   
important friends are." Alice said.  
"I know and I will try and keep in touch, though the place where I live is a bit off the   
beaten track." Virginia smiled wryly.  
"Where are you living now?" Alice asked.  
"In Canada," Virginia blurted out, "Out in the wilderness you might saw. No television   
or computers. It's nice."  
"Well I admire that, personally I could never give up my TV or my computer." Alice   
laughed.  
"I takes a bit of getting used to but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Virginia said.  
"So how long are you staying in town?" Alice enquired.  
"We're leaving tonight," Virginia said before realising to make an excuse, "I have a   
doctors appointment to keep tomorrow."  
"Too bad. I would have liked to have gone out on the town with you," Alice sighed.  
"In my condition, I doubt it very much. Thanks for the thought though," Virginia said,   
"Maybe next time when I am not the size of a house."  
"I'll look forward to it," Alice said as she stood up, "I'm sorry but I should really get   
back to work."  
"I understand, I wouldn't want you to lose your job over me." Virginia replied.  
"You know my number so don't be afraid to give me a call. I'm sure they even have   
phones in Canada." Alice remarked.  
"Hey!" Virginia cried then burst into laughter.  
"Sorry, but do call me. Oh, and I expect to hear the moment you have that child."   
Alice said.  
"Of course," Virginia replied.  
"Have you chosen a name for the little one yet?" Alice asked.  
"Not yet," Chirped Wolf.  
"Alice is a nice name," Alice smirked.  
"It is but it's a boy," remarked Wolf.  
"Too bad." Alice replied before she disappeared down the stairs and back to her world.  
  
Wolf and Virginia sat alone in a maelstrom of emotion. They felt pain and loss but also   
happiness and hope.   
"I feel like another coffee," Virginia remarked as she looked at her nearly full coffee   
mug, "Would you like one?"  
"Yes please," answered Wolf, "This coffee is far better than the last I had."  
"Coffee that bad in the nine kingdoms!" asked Virginia.  
"Not in the kingdoms, but in the prison it's just beanstalk in hot water." Wolf   
answered with a smirk.  
"Ugh, sounds horrible," Virginia winced at the very though of such a vile concoction.  
"It was, but it was better than Beanstalk tea," Wolf smiled.  
"Isn't that the same as beanstalk coffee!" Virginia wondered.  
"More water, less beanstalk," Wolf replied.  
  
Virginia just shook her head in dismay before she picked up a tray and headed for the   
small coffee counter. Wolf watched her as she went about her business and he very   
content. Bad news can often bring with it a touch of good news. When Virginia   
returned with their drinks she was a mot more upbeat. She was still in a little shock but   
she was beginning to heal.  
  
They sat and drank their exotic drinks and talked about the attacks and Wolf listened   
as Virginia let her feelings out. It was a long time before they left but when they did it   
was in a better more optimistic mood.  
  
"Where to?" Asked Wolf.  
"Well it's stopped raining so I guess we can leave," Virginia answered before adding,   
"But there is something I need to get first."  
"Oh, the encyclopaedia," Replied Wolf.  
"Yes, I don't want to forget it." Virginia said.  
  
Ten minutes later they exited the store with a hefty hardback book that was as costly   
as it was heavy. Virginia did not care for the price or the size but for the content. It   
had her world history in it but most importantly it had the emotion she lacked to tell   
the stories.  
  
Virginia looked up at the towering buildings that surrounded them. They no longer felt   
like the walls of a prison but steps to the heavens. While she had excepted that she   
would live in the Nine Kingdoms she realised now that she could never say goodbye to   
New York.  
  
"Lets go home," Virginia said strongly.  
"Do you not have other things to get?" Wolf asked.  
"Not this time." She answered.  
  
Wolf understood completely what she meant. He knew now that he could take her   
away from this place but he could never replace it. She grasped Wolf's arm and began   
walking in the direction of Central Park. In the sky the faint sunset could be seen and   
everywhere people were hurrying home to their loved ones.  
  
"I never felt completely safe here, yet now I fear for our safety," Virginia said, "This   
home is no longer warm and safe."  
"We cannot predict the future but we can only work towards a better one, New York   
may seem dangerous to you but it is no more safe in the nine Kingdoms. Danger lurks   
everywhere in one form of another. As much as I wish we could hide from it I know it   
can never be." Wolf said in a heavy tone.  
"I know, but I know that I will return here again because there are good things here   
that cannot be dispelled by the evil that tries so desperately to destroy it." Virginia   
stated.  
"Lets just see what happens next," Wolf said finally.  
  
The rest of their journey back to Central Park was done in silence. It was not   
uncomfortable but was a time needed for them to collect there thoughts. Virginia   
thought of her father awaiting them in a magical world that was her new home. She   
knew that New York still held a special place in her heart but she knew home was   
wherever her family was. Currently that home was in the nine kingdoms, but it could   
easily be New York. Deep down she knew the latter would not, New York scared her   
now and she no longer felt safe in her birthplace. New York was cold to her now, her   
future lay elsewhere. 


End file.
